


Birthday girl

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Birthday Smut, F/F, Smut, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami AU. Korra and Asami know how to celebrate birthdays, surprising a birthday girl too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyhu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyhu).



> This is for Kyhu on Tumblr, because it's her birthday and I wanted to treat my senpai with a nice present, gheghe 8D Hey hunn, I hope you like it, it's all yours ;)
> 
> I want to thank my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/Crackpairingprincess for beta'ing again, she's amazing and I'm incredibly grateful for having her as my beta! * ______ *

   It was early, _too_ early in the morning, Korra still wasn't fully awake yet. As Asami pulled the brunette along, Korra stumbled forward, bumping into things and making more noise than supposed to.

   "Shh, Korra, keep it down. You'll wake her up and then it's all ruined!" Asami hissed, hiding a chuckle underneath her breath.

   "Sorry 'Sami, but it's just _too_ early. Couldn't we do this on a normal time instead of the middle of the night?" Korra protested, half mumbling. Asami could barely make out what she was saying, which Asami was used to. Korra was always like this when she had just woken up.

   "Korra. It is almost seven in the morning, that's not the middle of the night. Most people get up at this time, you know."

   "Not me."

   "Korra, we agreed on this. Just shush, keep quiet, we're here," Asami replied and Korra sighed. She was surprised by Asami who suddenly turned around, facing her. "Ready?" Asami asked in a sultry voice and Korra just stared, jaw dropping. This made the early morning a lot more pleasant, Korra just nodded; mouth still hanging open. "Good girl, just… behave, okay?" Again Korra nodded without saying anything, unable to get any words out. "Come here, you," Asami whispered.

   She grabbed Korra by the hips and pulled her against her own body. Then their lips met for a slow but passionate kiss, Korra's hands automatically wandered towards Asami's waist and pulled her tighter against her own body. The only thing that kept them from being skin-to-skin was their sleepwear, Korra in a short and tank top and Asami in a short nightdress. Asami pulled back and left Korra breathless and blinking in confusion, who hadn't seen it coming.

   "'Sami, why do you always do tha—?"

   "Shh, don't make a sound!" Asami interrupted her and place a hand over Korra's mouth. She carefully pushed the door open, slowly. When it creaked, both of the girls ducked with their eyes squeezed shut. But as there was no sound after that, Asami sighed in relief and pushed the door open a little further until it was open wide. The only light came from the windows, moonlight shone through the slightly parted curtains, making a face visible on the bed.

   "She's gorgeous…" Korra whispered and looked at Asami, who nodded in agreement.

   "She sure is, just like you," Asami responded and winked at Korra, who blushed.

   "Well, don't get me started about how beautiful _you_ are, 'Sami…" They both looked up as they heard some groaning sounds from the bed; Asami bit her lower lip and silently prayed to the spirits that they didn't wake up the girl, _yet_. But as they both waited, frozen and holding back their breaths, it seemed like the girl was just stretching herself out in her sleep.

   "Let's go in, but _please_ Korra, be quiet." Asami took Korra's hand in her own, their fingers intertwined and took Korra along towards the big bed. They separated and both got to one side of the bed, leaning over the girl who was still fast asleep. Chest slowly rising and falling with her breathing, eyes shut, lips parted, arms spread out next to her body. A shiver went through the body as a breeze of cold air touched the girl's skin, Asami looked up at Korra with a raised eyebrow and Korra made hand-gestures; explaining she had opened the window a little bit. Asami rolled with her eyes and sighed, but froze when the girl moved, turning her body to lie on her other side.

 

   Korra decided she'd waited long enough; she grew more and more impatient with the minute. Asami's sudden kiss from earlier hadn't been really helpful, either. She kicked off her boots, making sure they fell softly on the carpet and wouldn't make too much sound, then Korra crawled onto the bed carefully. She saw that Asami did the same and lay down next to the girl on her right side, facing the back of the girl. Korra sat down on the other side, leaning to the headboard of the bed with her shoulder blades. With care she softly brushed the girl's cheek that faced the ceiling. Eyelids started fluttering slightly, but not opening, it'd take more to wake her up, apparently. Korra let her fingers brush down, until they met the girl's parted lips. Korra made sure her touch was soft, feather light; nobody could sleep through that. It worked; soft moans sounded and eyelids fluttered, eyes slowly opening with difficulty.

   "Good morning, birthday girl…" Korra whispered in a voice that made Asami's head and stomach go wild, she loved it when Korra spoke in that voice. Korra looked up at Asami and smirked, then winked; making Asami blush.

   "Did she even hear that? She's so still…" Asami said in a whisper, but Korra shook her head.

   "She sure did, 'Sami. But I have the idea that she thinks she's still dreaming, her eyes are wide open now, so…" Korra answered and tucked some of the dark brown hair behind the girl's ear. She watched as the girl blinked several times and tried to sit up, with effort. Korra grinned and pulled back her hand, casually placing it on her hip as she turned onto her side as well, like Asami had.

   "You're right, she sure does look shocked. Should we tell her or just…?" Korra and Asami locked gazes and grinned at each other; both knowing already what was going to happen.

   "Please tell me this isn't a dream…" the girl muttered softly, staring straight forward with wide eyes. Both Korra and Asami snickered and made the girl look at them, first Asami, then Korra. "But you're—"

   "Real? We sure are," Korra said, finishing the girl's sentence and making her look at her. Korra flashed her a bright smile, completely awake now.

   "We heard that it was your birthday and decided to come and celebrate it with you, if you want to of course," Asami said with a smile and winked at the girl who now faced her. She nodded and continued staring at Asami, then Korra and back at Asami again. "Need some time to wake up, or want your present now already?" Asami went on and waited for an answer.

   "'Sami, maybe we should…" Korra thought for a few seconds, trying to find the right word. "Demonstrate?" Asami nodded and grinned.

   "I think that's a great idea, gives her," Asami nodded in the girl's direction with her head. "some time to wake up and us to… _warm up_ …" Korra felt a shiver through her body at hearing Asami's sultry voice and nodded, biting her lower lip to show how much she liked that idea.

   "What do you think, Kyhu?" Korra asked, not entirely sure if she pronounced the name correctly.

   "I… I— S-sure?" she stuttered and made clear Korra had pronounced her name right, Korra chuckled at the response. It sounded quite adorable, Korra felt flattered that she and Asami had such effect on people.

   "Good, then let's get started; I don't think I can't wait much longer…" Asami sat up onto her knees, just like Korra did, leaned over Kyhu until her lips found Korra's. They kissed each other softly, starting slowly. But again, soon the kiss got more passionate as the warmth in the center of their bodies started to spread and made them both desperate for more. They forget all about the girl underneath them, totally going up into their kiss.

 

   Korra's hands grabbed the bottom of Asami's sleeping dress and slowly shoved it up, over Asami's head and tossing it somewhere behind Asami, not really bothering to look where it landed. Her fingers softly caressed the pale skin on Asami's hip bones while she softly nibbled on Asami's earlobe; causing her to moan softly.

   Asami barely managed to focus with Korra nibbling her earlobe, which was her weak spot, Korra knew that all too well. Asami moved her hands upwards slowly, until they reached the full breasts that were still covered by the tank top's fabric. Asami bit her lower lip as she noticed that Korra's nipples were hard already, begging for attention. Just as Asami wanted to remove Korra's top, she felt Korra's lips kiss and suck the skin in the hollow above her jaw, underneath her ear shell; a moan slipped through Asami's parted lips and caused Korra to snicker pleasantly.

   "You're such a tease…" Korra grinned and sucked at the skin of Asami's neck, leaving a hickey when her lips left.

   "And you love me for it," Korra whispered and heard a soft groan as response. She was taken by surprise as Asami suddenly pulled her tank top over her head, almost aggressively. "Oh, 'Sami… I love it when you get that look in your eyes…" Korra confessed, knowing Asami was taking the lead again. Asami just smirked and let her hands trace over Korra's tan, now half naked body. Her hands moved down, until they reached the elastic band of Korra's sleeping shorts, her fingertips curled around it and started to pull it down, extremely slow.

   "You want it badly, don't you?" Asami whispered, lips close to Korra's ear shell. Korra only nodded violently, completely defenseless under Asami's touch. "Answer me."

   "Ye-yes," Korra breathed, feeling Asami's fingers slip underneath the elastic band of her boxers.

   "Mm, good… My water tribe stallion…" Asami whispered in a sultry voice. Korra felt a shiver through her spine and back at the nickname Asami had given her, quite a while ago already. "Let's see, where was I…?" Asami mumbled as she brushed her middle finger over Korra's labia, which were already wet. A sucked in moan sounded and Asami smirked. She loved those kinds of moans, also because it meant she was doing a good job.

   They both turned their heads as they heard a gasp, having totally forgotten about the girl, Kyhu. She stared at them with enlarged eyes.

   "Like it, hmm?" Asami asked, only receiving a nod as answer.

   "Water tribe… stallion…" she mumbled and Asami raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You seriously just called her…" A strange grin was tugging on the girl's lips now, which Asami didn't quite understand.

   "Sorry cutie, but I'm the only one who gets to call her that," Asami said with a wink and turned back to Korra, whose body was almost literally begging for more; hips bucked towards Asami's and nails digging into Asami's back. "Mm, you really want it badly…" Asami hummed and decided to be nice for a change and let her finger slide in _very_ slowly; pulling a low and long moan from Korra.

   Korra couldn't keep her eyes open any more, she totally gave in to Asami and offered her body willingly. As Asami's finger slid inside her slowly, her nails dug into Asami's back a little more and she buried her face in Asami's pale neck; nibbling on the soft skin as soft as she could. Which wasn't easy, but they both remembered the last time Korra but just a little too hard and gave Asami a hickey that was more like a bruise; it hadn't gone away until after two weeks.

   Asami grinned at Korra's reaction, a familiar warm feeling filled her underbelly, stomach and chest. The cold breeze wasn't even noticed by any of them, the room had heated up quite a bit already, at least it seemed that way. As Asami curled the tip of her finger, a muffled, but loud moan sounded close to her ear. The grin only grew wider at this, followed by a pleasant and appreciative sound from Asami's vocal cords.

   "P-please, 'S-'sami…" Korra moaned softly, lingering.

   "Please _what_ , love?" Asami teased, knowing _perfectly_ well what Korra meant.

   "P-please, more... Please…" Asami kissed Korra's half exposed neck, kissing towards Korra's ear shell again.

   "Say it, my water tribe stallion…" It wasn't even a whisper, just a breath; but enough for Korra to hear.

   "Please, mi-mistress… More p-please…" Immediately Korra felt another finger, causing her to moan again, even lower and deeper than the last. She felt how Asami started to move her fingers a little faster; teasingly brush over her labia, then suddenly sliding inside her again with a little more force. Asami knew _exactly_ what she liked when, and how, it was almost scary how good Asami knew her and her body.

   "Good enough, or still want… _more_?" Korra moaned again, knowing exactly what Asami meant with ' _more_ ' and nodded heavily.

   "Yes please, mi-i— mistress…" she answered while Asami still teased her with just using fingertips. Korra's eyes opened again, widely, as Asami's thumb rubbed over Korra's clit. It was only a very light and short brush, but enough for Korra to feel the fire inside ignite even more; which meant that no matter what Asami did now, it wouldn't take very long anymore until Korra would orgasm.

   "Be nice, stallion… Be nice and wait just a little longer…" Asami teased and Korra bit her lower lip, groaning softly. Asami noticed, she knew it'd take Korra quite some effort, since she was _very_ close now. Asami watched Korra's facial expression, enjoying it. Cheeks flustered and colored a deep reddish pink, teeth biting the lower lip on one side, eyes barely open and eyebrows drawn into a frown of slight frustration; Asami _loved_ it. It was literally _begging_ her for more.

   "I-I'll try…" Korra couldn't promise, because she wasn't sure if she'd be able to. It seemed like Asami was challenging her, stroking her clit with a bit more pressure now, in small circles. Korra felt a tingling wave starting and lowering, she wanted to let go, but knew she had to keep it in even though it was far from easy. "F-f— 'Sami, I-I can— Please…" Korra breathed, starting to pant a little now.

   Asami saw how much effort Korra made in order to do as Asami had asked her, but was starting to slightly pant now; a sign that it was becoming really hard for the brunette to keep it in much longer. Asami felt strangely flattered, that Korra put so much effort into pleasing her by doing what she'd asked of Korra. She moved her fingers deeper into Korra, curling her fingertips while her thumb rubbed over the now somewhat swollen clit in small circles.

   "You've been good, _very_ good… Go on and do it, I wanna see you orgasm…" Asami said and pressed her lips against Korra's parted ones for a short moment. "Make me proud…" she continued and saw Korra's eyes shine with determination. The moans were now no longer kept in and Korra's strong hips moved along now, making Asami's fingers feel even deeper inside her.

   "I'm gonna— F-fuck—"

   " _Do it_." It wasn't exactly an order, but not a question either. Korra was more than willing to please Asami and obey, although she didn't really have a choice now. She felt the muscles in her lower stomach tense, the warm and tingling sensation almost sting; it would only be a few more seconds. A little extra pressure on her clit made Korra's vision go black; the warmth seemed to explode and spread through her entire body like a tidal wave as her muscles tensed and relaxed again. Korra no longer felt her legs beneath her and started to fall, she vaguely felt a pair of arms catch her, not certain whose it were.

 

   "How was that for a warm up?" Asami asked with a teasing grin on her lips, making both girls look at her.

   "Amazing," Korra and Kyhu answered in perfect synchronization. They looked at each other and laughed, Asami included. "Well, happy birthday, Kyhu. Ready for your present?" Korra asked with a playful grin, making Kyhu look at her in confusion.

   "Wait, I thought that … this was my present…?"

   "Oh, no cutie. That was just the beginning, unless you don't want to join us…" Asami said with a wink and shared another look with Korra before they crawled underneath the blankets, joining Kyhu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it? Feedback would be very appreciated! c:


End file.
